<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Муза    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Changeling: The Dreaming» by Seina_Jamari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690945">Муза    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Changeling: The Dreaming»</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seina_Jamari/pseuds/Seina_Jamari'>Seina_Jamari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Changeling: the Dreaming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Artists, Drama, Established Relationship, F/M, Romance, Sex, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:07:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>670</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690945</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seina_Jamari/pseuds/Seina_Jamari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Художник Майкл Маккензи рисует страсть</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Муза    —            фанфик по фэндому        «Changeling: The Dreaming»</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Леди Лоррейн - из дома Бомэйн</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Морган Маккензи был художником из Чикаго. Нет, не из тех ребят, что сваливают на пол мастерской весь мусор за неделю, украшают нестираным носовым платком и называют это искусством. И не из тех, кто рисует раз за разом одинаковые пасторальные пейзажи и умильные открыточки к Рождеству.</p><p>Морган Маккензи писал исключительно обнаженную натуру. На его полотнах женщины, нагие, бесстыжие и прекрасные, танцевали, соблазняли мужчин, сплетались в ними в любовной ласке и убивали. Цирцеи, Саломеи и Лилит смотрели с его картин, то призывно улыбаясь, то торжествуя, и каждая из них была воплощением тайны, страсти и тех женских чар, перед которыми с начала веков бессильны мужчины.</p><p>У Моргана была муза. Музу звали Лоррейн Кармайкл, но художник подозревал, что это лишь псевдоним. Не может создание, пришедшее из древних сказок, зваться Кармайкл. Она всегда приходила по субботам, после заката. Приезжала на такси, поднималась в его мастерскую по скрипучей лестнице и запирала дверь.</p><p>Морган ждал ее: Лоррейн всегда присылала письмо, перед тем, как приехать. Самое настоящее бумажное письмо, написанное от руки. Его приносил мальчик-курьер, каждый раз новый, и оно всегда пахло духами. </p><p>— Ты прекрасна, — говорил ей Морган, принимая пальто, — как и всегда.</p><p>— И ты все так хорош, — отвечала Лоррейн, не глядя на него, — я слышала, ты пишешь новую картину?</p><p>Она застывала на миг перед незаконченным полотном, улыбаясь, и уходила в ванную, только чтобы появиться через несколько минут нагой.</p><p>И Морган садился за мольберт. Он писал всех своих героинь с нее — и удивительно, как всякий раз они выходили разными. Гибкая и юная, укутанная лишь волосами Годива, высокая и грозная Юдифь, на пике страсти отрубающая голову любовнику, и невинно-порочная, сладострастная Афродита — каждый раз Лоррейн выходила иной. </p><p>Он работал, пока пальцы не сводило судорогой, а от запахов не начинала кружиться голова. Тогда Морган бросал кисть в угол, и поднимался, и это служило сигналом. Лоррейн, застывшая, как статуя, оживала, делая к нему шаг.<br/>
— Скажи, — мурлыкала она, и глаза ее были темным и шальными, точно Лоррейн была пьяна, — что нравится тебе больше всего? Моя кожа, такая белая и нежная? Моя грудь, такая высокая и крепкая? Или мои ноги, такие стройные, такие длинные?</p><p>— Все, — отвечал Морган, — но больше всего — что ты здесь. </p><p>И дальше слова становились не нужны. Узкий диван в углу становился прекрасным королевским ложем, и места на нем прекрасно хватало на двоих. Лоррейн срывала с него рабочие брюки и блузу, толкала на постель и садилась верхом, прекрасная и манящая. Она не давала коснуться себя, смеясь и дразня — поцелуями вниз, по животу, прикусывая кожу, пока от желания не становилось трудно дышать, а кровь не отливала от головы. Она двигалась, целовала Моргана, смеясь и дразня — одной рукой Лоррейн удерживала его запястья, с легкостью, больше подходящей силачу-мужчине, другой — ласкала себя. Сжимала грудь, пощипывая напряженные соски, проводила по животу ладонью до самого низа, а потом — проводила пальцами по губам, бесстыже слизывая собственные соки. Морган сходил с ума — от желания, от жажды и невозможности коснуться ее, от странных чар, которыми Лоррейн окутывала его, и не мог даже взмолиться — с губ срывались только хриплые стоны, а потом он выгибался, ощущая, как накрывает с головой страсть и совершенно теряя себя. Лоррейн опускаясь на его грудь с хриплым стоном, щурясь довольно, как кошка.</p><p>— Хватит ли тебе вдохновения, художник? — спрашивала она, обводя пальцами вечные пятна краски на его лице.</p><p>— Нет, — отвечал ей Морган, прежде чем ловко развернуться, подминая Лоррейн под себя. Он разводил ее ножки коленом, Лоррейн смеялась… и слова снова становились лишними.<br/>
Лоррейн и уходила всегда на закате — просыпалась, выпутывалась из его рук и уходила в ванную, чтобы появиться теперь уже одетой и собранной, словно и не было бурных тех часов.</p><p>Прощалась вежливо, забирала поданное пальто, выходила и запирала дверь. Спускалась по лестнице, к ждущему ее такси, и уезжала.</p><p>—  Ты будешь великим художником, — однажды сказала ему Лоррейн, прежде чем взяться за ручку двери.</p><p>— Ты веришь в меня или хочешь польстить? — спросил ее Морган, но Лоррейн только прищурилась, и глаза ее стали печальны и светлы, как осенний день:</p><p>— Я знаю. Ты станешь великим художником, но умрешь, потому что слишком много отдашь своим картинам. Но я буду с тобой до конца.</p><p>— Тогда это прекрасная смерть, — ответил ей Морган, — лучшая из возможных.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>